


We'll Be Okay

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [18]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Kelly is injured and Matt freaks out a little.





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a Hospital.

Severide looks up and smiles slightly when he sees Matt Casey walk in. “Hey,” He says smiling a little wider. 

“How are you feeling?” Matt asks, walking to the side of the bed and putting his hand next to Kelly’s. “That was a nasty fall you had.” 

“I’m okay, Matt. Little sore, little banged up. I’m okay though, I swear.” Kelly moves his hand, fingers brushing against Matt’s. “Promise.” 

Matt nods, hooking his pinky through Kelly’s. “Good. I can’t deal if you get hurt. It would break my heart.” 

Kelly gives up all pretense and grabs Matt’s hand. “I swear to you. I am okay. I will be okay. Nothing is broken. No major bruising. Just some scrapes and light bruises. I’ll be back on my feet in a heartbeat.”

“I know, I do. I just... Sometimes I hate our jobs.” Matt squeezes Kelly’s hand gently and sits on the edge of the bed. “I can’t lose you.” 

“I know. I feel the same, Matt.” Kelly tugs at Matt’s hand. “C’mere. Kiss me.” 

Matt leans in and kisses Kelly softly. Kelly smiles against his mouth. “We’ll be okay,” Matt murmurs.

“You bet your ass,” Kelly says.


End file.
